


An Abundance of Love

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot detailing a cute convo I thought Emma and Regina might have. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance of Love

"You weren't upset that I went out with Ruby for drinks after work?" Emma had witnessed Regina's anger first hand, mostly during the curse. She was fiery, a rumble growing under the skin, making her forehead vein protrude and her skin pink. During the curse, she found some sick pleasure in watching Regina's nose flare and her breath become shallow. Presently, however, she wanted Regina to be happy, not only with her but with her life.

"Emma, for the thousandth time, I'm not upset you went out with your friend after work." Regina smiled, her amusement clear with no trace of malice. 

"But... Why? I definitely thought you'd be upset that I decided to hang out with Ruby instead." The brunette halted her steps, stopping only to drop gracefully onto the edge of their bed.

"I love you, Emma. I love you, but I don't want to be the only person that loves you. I want you to have time with your friends and our son and your parents. Because I love you, I want you to be surrounded by love. That means allowing you to nurture those relationships, and if drinks with Ruby means coming home a bit later, I'm okay with that."


End file.
